Hannah Nephilim
by Samuelrick
Summary: Je m'appelle Hannah ,j'ai un frère (faux) jumeau qui s'appelle Jack .Et tout les deux nous sommes nephilim .Ma mère s'appelais Kelly Kline quand à mon père c'est un archange du nom de Lucifer .Pour moi mon vrai père est Castiel un ange. Après l'accouchement de ma mère je vis un homme grand, beau et séduisant . J'ai alors rencontré Sam Winchester. Désolé c'est mon 1er livre ici .
1. Ma naissance

Je m'appelle Hannah ,j'ai un frère (faux) jumeau qui s'appelle Jack .Et tout les deux nous sommes nephilim .

Ma mère s'appelais Kelly Kline c'était une humaine qui était la secrétaire du président des États Unis.  
Comment je le sais ? Et bien c'est elle qui me l'a dit quand j'étais dans son ventre .

Quand à mon père c'est un archange ainsi que le diable et oui je parle de Lucifer ou Satan .  
Mais pour moi il ne l'est mais alors pas du tout et c'est pareil pour mon frère.

Notre vrai père est Castiel .C'est un ange du seigneur qui a aidé ma mère contre des démons .

C'est le moment maman va accouché .Une lumière blanche ainsi qu'une lumière arriva .Je fus éjectée en même temps que mon frère .

Je me tourna alors derrière moi pour voir ma mère elle avait les yeux ouverts et semblait être reposé. Je regarda mon frère il était grand, aux yeux bleux , brun et il faisait vieux enfin une vingtaine d'année .  
Il était vraiment beau et nu .

Je regarda mon corps pour voir que moi aussi j'étais nu .  
On décida alors de se rendre dans notre chambre celle que maman avait fait à l'aide de papa .

On s'assoit sur le sol regardant les décors sans qu'on parle .  
5 minutes plus tard j'entendis du bruit provenant du couloir ,quelqu'un marchait et ça sa m'effrayé.

Un homme arriva il était grand ,brun et tellement séduisant .J'ai alors rencontré Sam Winchester


	2. Les rencontres

Avec Jack on lui montra nos yeux jaunes ,il a eu un petit bond mais il ne semblait pas effrayé .

Je vis alors son âme je ne sais pas si Jack l'avait vu mais elle était magnifique.  
Son âme était brillante je pouvais apercevoir de la douleur ,de la joie .Mais quand même beaucoup de douleur.

Jack:" Papa ?"

L'homme :"non "

On entendit quelqu'un arrivé ,il avait l'air en colère ,furieux .

L'homme en colère :"Sam !"

Sam:"Dean"

Le soi disant Dean arriva et nous vit .Comparé à Sam il avait une âme moins forte ,jolie certe mais je préférais largement celle de Sam . Dean sortit une arme dans sa poche .

Sam:"non "

Il le poussa un peu mais Dean tira et la balle atterrit pas loin de mon bras.  
Jack en colère utilisa ses pouvoirs sur eux pour les envoyer direction le mur .

Les deux hommes s'évanouissent du au choc . Je partis voir l'homme aux cheveux long ,l'homme qui venait de me sauver la vie .

Jack:"Hannah vient "

On partit nu dans la forêt. Après une heure de marche on arriva devant un restaurant .  
Je m approcha alors d'un pirate avec mon frère .

Moi:" Papa ?"

Une voix inconnu:" non on est fermé désolé "

Jack:" Papa?"

On entendis alors des rires c'était bizarre.

La voix:" attendez j'arrive "

Un homme brun qui devait avoir notre âge arriva nous donnant des affaires .  
Je me changea tout de même suspecte ,ma mère me l'avait appris je devais à tout prit faire attention aux garçons .

Une dame arriva elle avait l'air gentille .Elle nous accompagna alors dans son commissariat.  
Ou la elle nous laissa avec son fils .

Comme mon frère j'avais faim ,terriblement faim .  
Le jeune homme nous accompagna devant un distributeur .

Il y avait de tout ,jack étant le plus rapide mit sa main sur le distributeur et avec ses pouvoirs renversa des nougats et des gaufres .

Je pris les gaufres et les mangea c'était tellement bon ,j'adore ca .  
Le shérif arriva un peu plus tard et on lui montra nos pouvoirs .

Quand j'entendis des cris c'était trop fort ,Jack a côté de moi était dans la même situation .

Je jeta le shérif sur le distributeur et on partit jusqu'à voir l'homme qui avait voulu me tuer le certain Dean .  
Je voulais alors à tout prit le tuer quand je eut des convulsions et m' endormi.


	3. Réveil chaotique

Je me réveilla d'un coup sur un lit inconfortable .  
A côté de moi il y avait Jack qui parlait avec quelqu'un .

Je me tourna alors vers la personne pour voir l'homme au cheveux long et qui a une âme magnifique .  
Je me leva d'un coup vu que c'était lui qui m'avait endormie .  
Je me rapprocha alors de lui m'apprêtant à le tuer après ce qu'il venait de faire quand Jack m'intercepta.

Moi:" il a voulu nous tuer "

Sam:" non du calme je suis désolé mais j'avais peur de ce que vous alliez faire "

Moi:" menteur "

Jack:" c'est un ami à notre père "

Moi:" à papa ? Est ce que c'est vrai ?"

Sam:" oui c'était un ami à moi "

Moi:" si c'est un ami à vous ou est il ?"

Sam:" il est mort "

Je repoussa Jack et m'approcha de Sam furieuse .J'étais à deux doigts de lui donner un coup de poing quand il m'intercepta.

Sam:" il est mort à cause de Lucifer "

Il avait les mains chaleureuses , doux .Je ne sais pas si tout le monde était comme ça mais je pense que Sam est unique .

Moi:" Comment tu t'appelle ?"

Sam:" Sam Winchester "

J'allais lui dire que notre mère nous avait parlé des winchester quand j'entendis un son atroce .

Sam:" qu'est ce que vous avez ?"

Moi:" ma tête .."

Jack:" s'est atroce "

Sam:" vous êtes le fils d'un archange donc vous entendez le son des anges ,ils sont ici .Dean ?"

On entendit de l'autre côté des personnes se bagarrer jusqu'à que deux personnes arrivent ouvrant la porte ,ils avaient dans leurs mains des lames .

Ils se battaient contre Sam jusqu'à ce que celui ci trace à l'aide de son sang un motif faisant disparaître les anges.  
Au moment ou les anges sont partis on entendait plus rien c'était reposant .

Enfin jusqu'à ce que une brune arrive elle sortit aussi une lame ,Dean l'homme qui avait essayé de nous tuer était derrière elle .

Elle:" si nous n'avons pas l'un des nephilim alors vous non plus."

Elle donna un coup de l'âme pendant que Dean l'a tut .

Sam:" Jack"

Moi:" non jack "

Il sortit sa lame comme si rien était il y avait un peu de sang mais c'est tout .

Dean et Sam nous emmènent pas loin de leur voiture pour discuter pendant que les ambulances arrivent pour secourir le fils du shérif qui avait reçu une lame par l'un des anges .

Moi:" comment ca se fait que tu sois vivant ?"

Jack:" je ne sais pas ca veut dire que toi et moi on est immortelle ."

Moi:" oui peut être .En tout cas je n'ai pas envie de suivre Sam et Dean ."

Jack:" pourquoi ?"

Moi:" Sam encore je veux bien il est sympa mais Dean il me fait vraiment peur et la façon dont il t'a regardé quand tu as reçu la lame on aurait dit qu'il était mécontent. "

Jack :" c'est pareil pour Sam il doit être gentille tu as vu son âme ?"

Moi:" oh que oui pour l'instant il a l'âme la plus jolie "

Jack:" ouais bon je crois qu'on y va "

En effet les deux frères arrivèrent nous expliquant qu'on allait brûler les corps de Castiel et notre mère .


	4. Au revoir

On partit dans notre ancienne maison , j'avais peur d'y retourner et de voir les cadavres de mes deux parents. Sam nous accompagna là-haut pour voir le corps de notre mère qui est maintenant au paradis.

Je versais quelques larmes ,Jack était en face de moi lui aussi était à deux doigts de craquer. Sam me regardait ,il s'approcha de moi et me pris ma main . Je ne disais rien ses mains me réconfortaient . Il partit après que Dean l'est appelé .

On descendit alors et ils décidèrent de bruler les corps. Sam avec Dean mit les deux corps et autour des petites branches pour les bruler ,ça me semblait irréel je voulais à tout prit qu'ils se réveillent et qu'on repartent sur la route mais non ça n'arrivait pas.

Sam:" Vous voulez dire quelque chose ?"

Moi:" je ne sais pas quoi dire "

Sam:" Merci. Il faut dire merci. Tu dis que tu es désolé .Et qu'ils soient dans un monde sans tristesse sans désespoir, qu'ils soient dans un monde meilleur . Tu dis au revoir "

Je pris alors sa main comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il me remercia d'un signe de tête, je le lâcha alors quand je vis que Dean avait terminé de mettre de l'essence sur les corps .

Dean:" Au revoir Cass. Au revoir Kelly, au revoir Crowley. Au revoir maman."

Sam:" Dean on ne sait pas pour maman"

Dean:" si on le sait. On le sait Sam. Lucifer l'a tuée .Dès qu'ils sont allés dans l'autre monde il l'a tuée . Elle est morte. "

Il alluma sur le briquet pour le mettre sur les cadavres , le feu s'alluma et ça me brisait le cœur. Papa et Maman étaient partit trop tôt et on avait pas réussi à les sauver. Après avoir brulé leur corps on partit dans la voiture de Dean . L'atmosphère était tendu personne parlait et il n'y avait pas de musique non plus . Dean décida alors de se stopper à un motel .

On prit qu'une chambre pour nous quatre. Jack partit direction le lit droit pour regarder la télévision quand à moi je venais de voir un livre marron ou dessus était marqué "la bible". Dean arriva après Sam et éteignit la télé même si à sa tête il avait l'air d'adoré un dessin animé intitulé Scooby-Doo . Si j'ai bien entendu ça parle d'un chien qui parle et qui chasse le surnaturel avec ses amis ,ça à l'air étrange .

Dean:" Jack et Hannah vous dormez sur le canapé!"

Moi:" Ok"

Sam:" Hannah , Jack si vous voulez je peux dormir sur le canapé "

Jack:" non c'est bon Sam"

Moi:" Mais merci"

Il me fit un sourire timide et partit sur son lit pour mettre ses affaires. Après ça il partit chercher à manger . Quand il est revenu il avait trois hamburgers , deux salades et une tarte .Je pris alors la salade et mita Sam pendant que Jack faisait la même chose avec Dean. Sam ne disait rien mais Dean lui râlait et il commençait vraiment à m'agacer avec son caractère grincheux.

Dean:" vous avez des pouvoirs mais qu'est ce que vous pouvez faire?"

Sam:" vous pouvez vous téléportez?"

Je me leva et avec Jack on se mit derrière la porte comme toute personne normale. Je toqua à la porte pour que l'un des deux nous ouvre la porte, c'est à dire Sam . Dean nous expliqua qu'on devait dormir quand une ombre passa sous la porte. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais j'ai trop peur .


	5. Donatello

Sam ouvrit la porte pour pousser un vieux monsieur .

Dean:" Donatello?"

Comme il le connaissait il l'a emmenée sur le canapé il expliqua alors qu'il était en vacance à 20 km quand il avait ressentis de la puissance et que ça venait de Jack et moi. Dean compris alors qu'il fallait nous cacher et décida avec Sam qu'on devait se faire tatoué . Jack commença en premier mais quand le tatoueur a commencé à le toucher avec une aiguille il le poussa avec son pouvoir .

Jack:" ça fait mal"

Dean:" tu vas voir beaucoup de choses qui font mal. Tu refais encore ce coup là ça va pas le faire ."

Sam aida le tatoueur a revenir sur terre celui ci recommença à tatoué Jack . Après une heure de souffrance et de chair brulé il termina le corps de Jack . Seulement les tatouages s'effaçaient avec ses pouvoirs. Sam et Dean décidèrent de rentrer au motel puis que ça ferait pareil pour moi.

J'étais sur le canapé à côté de Jack pendant que les trois hommes s'engueulaient sur nos pouvoirs . Ca me plaisait vraiment pas alors avec Jack on décida de nous téléportait derrière le motel . On ne parlait pas je me remémorait à chaque fois les corps en feu de mes deux parents ça me faisait mal . Sam arriva peu de temps après seul.

Jack:" est ce que c'est vrai Sam est ce qu'on fait du mal aux autres ?"

Sam:" non c'est faux Jack ."

Moi:" mais Dean"

Sam:" Dean c'est Dean d'accord ? "

Moi: "pourquoi tu veux nous aider "

Sam:" parce que Kelly vous faisait confiance . Casteil aussi je vous fait alors confiance d'accord? "

Moi:" oui"

Sam:" allez on rentre les autres se demandent où vous êtes . "

On rentra alors pour dormir . Dean était toujours aussi furieux . Le lendemain j'étais avec Sam il m'expliqua alors avec Jack comment nettoyer une arme pendant que Donatello arrive demandant à ce que moi et jack on aille avec lui dans l'autre chambre. On le suivit, il nous emmena alors dehors pas loin d'un champs de mais .

Moi:" qu'est ce qu'on fait ici Donatello"

Donatello:" ici il y a des monstres qui sont enfermés et j'aimerais voir ce que vous pouvez faire avec votre pouvoir"

Je me posa pas la question et avec Jack on commençait à ouvrir un trou béant . Des mains sales commençaient à venir et ça me faisait vraiment peur . Jusqu'à ce que la voiture de Dean arrive .Les deux frères sortirent de leur véhicule accompagné de Donatello . Je regarda derrière moi pour le voir c'était vraiment bizarre il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Sam lui tira dessus et je vis alors un visage c'était un brun aux cheveux longs il avait une cicatrice à la joue et il portait une tenue blanche .

Moi:" qui êtes vous ?"

Lui:" je suis Asmodeus un ami de ton père "

Il mit sa main devant les trois autres pour la bouger . Devant moi Sam était en train de s'allonger il ne respirait pas .

Moi:" tu fais mal à mon amie "

Mes yeux jaunes arrivèrent refermant la porte des enfers et commença à flotter .J'étais tellement furieuse que je ne me contrôlais plus . Asmodeus partit ne voulant surement pas mourir . Je m'allongea essoufflé c'est vrai ça fait que trois jours que j'ai mes pouvoirs et je ne suis pas encore habituée.

Sam arriva à mon chevet avec Jack m'aidant à me relever. Après ça Dean et Sam décidèrent de partir pendant que Donatello partait de son côté. On arriva alors dans un gigantesque bunker c'était magnifique . Je resta alors dans la bibliothèque pour lire un livre intitulé Game of Thrones. Jack partit alors dans sa chambre et Dean était dans la arriva alors avec son ordinateur.

Sam:" qu'est ce que tu lis?"

Moi:" Game Of Thrones. C'est vrai que c'est une série ?"

Sam:" oui tu aime bien?"

Moi:" oui j'aime bien Jon Snow et Daenerys"

Sam:" tu es à laquelle page?"

Moi:" a la 190 pourquoi?"

Sam:" déjà"

Moi:" bah oui c'est rapide . "

Sam:" tu veux regarder la série avec moi"

Moi:" heu oui"

On partit alors dans sa chambre où il mit le premier dvd après deux heures il se coucha la tête sur mes épaules. Je regarda les 10 premiers épisodes jusqu'au lendemain ou Sam se réveilla .

On partit alors dans la cuisine où il m'a fait découvrir le café c'était bon chaud j'ai adoré.

Sam:" il faut que je te montre quelque chose à toi et ton frère ."

Je le suivis alors jusqu'à la chambre de mon frère qui regardait Star Wars sur une tablette.

Sam:" votre mère avait fait ça pour vous "

Il mit un truc blanc sur la tablette et mit en route la vidéo c'était ma mère .

Maman:" salut les enfants . J'aurais tant voulu vous voir mes beaux enfants mais c'est impossible . Ecoutez personne ne dois vous dire ce que vous devez faire personne n'écoutez que vos cœur . Jack fait attention à ta sœur quand à toi Hannah fait attention aux hommes comme tu peux le voir certains sont cruels et profitent de toi. Je vous aimes mes beaux petits enfants. "

La vidéo était fini je me mit alors à pleurer sur les genoux de mon frère . Après mes pleurs je partis rejoindre Dean et Sam . Dean décidé alors de partir chasser avec une certaine Jody pendant que Sam voulait nous surveiller et exercer nos pouvoirs.


	6. Première engueulade

Sam nous expliqua alors que si on voulait utiliser nos pouvoirs qu'on devait commencer sur un crayon . Mais je n'y arrivais pas et Jack a côté de moi non plus . Pourquoi? Parce que à chaque fois que j'essayais je voyais ma mère et Asmodeus et ça me terrifiait ,j'avais peur d'être la méchante de l'histoire et de faire mal à Jack ou Sam .

Moi:" je n'y arrive pas "

Sam:" pourtant la dernière fois vous aviez réussi à ouvrir la porte et tu as même réussit à voler Hannah"

Moi:" je ne veux plus le faire "

Sam:" bion d'accord je vais faire les courses vous restez là et vous essayez "

Jack:" oui Sam"

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'on était là sans Sam et ça me gonflait Jack réussit alors à bouger le crayon et partit se cacher derrière la bibliothèque ,je partis vers lui m'asseyant juste à côté. Quand on entendit Sam arrivait nous cherchant du regards pour nous voir enfin ce fut comme un soulagement dans ses yeux .

Sam:" Jack Hannah?"

Jack:" j'ai réussit à bouger le crayon "

Sam:" pourquoi vous vous cachez?"

Jack:" parce que j'ai peur je ne veux pas vous faire mal mais Dean m'a dit que si un jour ça tournait mal il me tuait Sam"

Moi:" quoi pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit ?"

Jack:" parce que je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère "

Sam:" je te promet Jack que tu ne fera pas de mal vous ne ferez pas de mal tout les deux . "

Il nous tendit ses deux bras et nous releva .

Jack:" pourquoi tu veux nous aidé ?"

Sam:" parce que j'étais comme vous avant j'avais peur de moi et de ce que je pouvais faire mais mes amis m'ont aidés et maintenant c'est à mon tour . "

Il partit nous laissant là et rentra dans sa chambre je partis à mon tour pour le voir en toquant à la porte avant d'entrée .

Moi:" je peux rentrer ?"

Sam:" oui viens si tu veux "

Moi:" tu dis qu'avant tu était comme nous mais comment tu as fait comment tes amies ont fait pour que tu sois normale ?"

Sam :" viens tu es un nephilim donc tu dois lire dans les pensées"

Moi:" peut être je n'ai jamais tenté "

Il se rapprocha de moi prenant mes mains .

Sam:" vas y peut être que ça t'aidera "

Je mis mes mains sur ses tempes pensant à rien du tout pour avoir au moins une chance de les lire . Quand là je vis une femme brulé Sam était beaucoup plus jeune et il l'appelait ,elle s'appelait Jessica. Puis la mort de son père de son frère . Je vis alors une brune une certaine Ruby qui lui donnait son sang. Je le vis accro complétement accro puis Dean disparut avec Castiel en tuant un monstre et là je le voyais mourant et Dean lui disait des choses pour qu'il ne meurt pas c'était atroce douloureux et des larmes arrivèrent .

Je lâcha sa tête il se leva et me fit un câlin. Il avait vraiment vécu de beaucoup de chose et à sa place je ne pense pas que je serai encore vivante j'aurais préférée mourir .

Moi:" comment tu peux être vivant après tout ce que tu as vécu"

Sam:" grâce à mon frère et à la chasse "

Après ça je partis avec Jack pendant que Sam attendait son frère . Celui ci arriva peu de temps après .

Dean:" où sont les gosses?"

Sam:" dans leur chambre "

Dean:" alors ils ont réussi "

Sam:" non ils ont peur .Jack a peur ... de toi"

Dean:" a oui"

Sam:" tu lui a dit que tu allait les tuer "

Dean : " je lui ai dit que si lui ou sa sœur se transformerait en monstre je les tuait ."

Sam:" en monstre? Quand moi aussi j'étais un monstre pourquoi tu ne m'a pas tuée ? Papa t'avait ordonnée de me tuer mais tu ne l'a pas fait"

Dean:" c'est pas pareil "

Sam:" si ce sont des enfants encore ils méritent d'avoir une chance "

Dean:" une chance ? Castiel leur a laissé une chance et il est mort . Maman leur a laissé une chance et elle est morte .C'est pas moi qui me sert d'eux pour ouvrir l'autre monde je dis la vérité ."

Je regarda Sam en pleure il s'était foutu de nous maman avait raison il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux hommes même aux plus sincère .Jack a côté de moi chercher quelque chose .

Jack:" Castiel "

Je ressentis alors comme une puissance au fond de lui et su au plus profond de moi qu'il avait réussit notre père était revenu à la vie .

Après leur engueulade je repartis dans ma chambre regardant la fin de la saison de Game of Thrones . J'allais avoir une discussion avec Sam demain et j'espère qu'il me dira la vérité.


	7. Tension

J'étais dans ma chambre quand Sam arriva et j'avais tellement envie de le foutre part terre tout simplement .

Sam:" Hannah on a une chasse tu vient avec nous ?"

Moi:" non "

Sam:" Hannah il faut que tu sorte et il y aura ton frère en plus "

Moi:" ouais et comme ça j'utiliserai mes pouvoirs comme je l'ai fait et tu pourra après m'utilisé pour pouvoir ouvrir l'autre monde . Bien sur Sam j'arrive "

Sam:" attend Hannah. Jack m'a expliqué que vous nous aviez entendu ."

Moi:" a oui j'ai très bien entendu et tu es vraiment pire que ton frère tu fais le gentille pour ouvrir ta putain de barrière et ça ca fait mal parce que je pensais que tu nous aimais bien que tu m'aimais mais c'est bien le contraire ."

La lumière au dessus de moi s'éteint, j'étais tellement en colère contre lui que j'ai qu'une envie :le frapper .

Moi:" je pensais que tu était unique ,une personne avec une âme mais en faite tu es un monstre une merde comme ton frère. Bref je vous attend dans votre putain de voiture ."

Je me téléporta pour arriver dans la voiture. Je m'étais vraiment emporter je l'avoue mais tout ca c'était trop pour moi . Je me mis alors à crier sans pour autant briser le verre de la voiture .

Je m'endormis alors épuiser j'avais trop utilisé mes pouvoirs et ma tristesse ainsi que ma colère n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses .

On arriva alors dans un motel c'était une ambiance plus que glaciale . Sam ne parlait pas et très vite Dean compris qu'il se passait quelque chose mais je voulais pas m'excuser je pouvais pas j'étais toujours aussi furieuse contre lui . Jack lisait un livre tout simplement .

Dean:" Hannah je peux te parler dehors "

Je le rejoins sous les yeux des deux autres .

Dean dehors :" qu'est ce qui se passé entre Sam et toi ,il était distant dans la voiture et c'est rare. "

Moi :"ca te regarde pas trou duc "

J'allais partit quand il prit mon poignet forçant dessus .

Dean:" je crois que tu n'a pas compris alors je vais répéter qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous deux "

Moi:" lâche moi Dean tu me fais mal "

Dean:" alors ?"

Moi:" je t'ai dit de me lâcher assbutt "

Dean:" assbutt ? "

Je pris son bras et le poussa pour rentrer dans la chambre encore plus furieuse .  
Après avoir ramassé nos affaires on partit ,on partit dans la maison du cadavre .

Sam et Dean devaient parler à la voisine pendant que nous on devait rester dans la voiture . Mais ca me plaisait pas et Jack était dans le même cas que moi .  
On partit alors essayant de se faire tout petit . Jack utilisa ses pouvoirs pour rentrer et on arriva devant une grande tâche de sang je m apprêtais à le toucher quand Dean m'interpelle.

Dean:" on vous avez dit de rester dans la voiture "

Jack:" mais on a trouvé un indice "

Dean:" super vraiment super .Sam?"

Sam:" ils ont voulu nous aider ."

Dean:" ok merci Sam . Bon "

Il sortit un boîtier très étrange .

Jack:" qu'est ce que c'est ?"

Sam:" un emf c'est pour voir Si c'est l'acte d'un fantôme "

Il me regarda mais je détourna les yeux, Dean l'avais vu ainsi que jack .

Sam:" c'est bizarre Il n'y a pas le moindre trace de fantôme "

On repartit au motel après avoir brûlé un cadavre puis les frères partirent se coucher .

Jack pendant qu'ils dormaient :"qu'est ce qui se passe entre Sam et toi?"

Moi:" tu sais très bien Jack il s'est servit de nous "

Jack:" je l'ai pardonnais tu devrais faire autant "

Moi:" je n'y arrive pas c'était méchant de sa part "

Jack:" tu ressent quelque chose pour lui ?"

Moi :" tu es comme papa Jack tu pose toujours les questions sans savoir si ca pouvait blesser "

Jack:" alors tu l'aime ?"

Moi:" tais toi assbutt "

Jack :" alors dis moi "

Moi:" tais toi tu va le réveiller "

Jack :" je le savais"

Oui jack il avait raison je sentais quelque chose pour lui mais c'était du passé après ce qu'il venait de faire c'était vraiment méchant de sa part .

Le lendemain il y avait eu un autre cadavre ,une vieille dame avait été tuée par son fils qui était mort en 1990 .  
Le seul point commun entre les deux cadavres c'est qu'ils était partit voir une psychiatre et qu'ils avaient un journal tout les deux .

On partit alors la voir c'était une femme assez grande aux cheveux frisés qui avait l'air d'être sympa enfin c'est ce que je pensais pour Sam et ça n'était pas le cas .

Elle :" bonjour Lily Camélia . Qui est mort il y a peu de temps ?"

Jack:" notre mère "

Sam:" voici Jack notre frère et Hannah notre sœur ainsi que Dean et je suis Sam ."

Elle :" d'accord venez "

Sam était partit j'allais faire pareil quand Dean nous stoppa .

Dean:" vous vous taisez à part quand je vous le dit compris ?"

Jack :" comprit "

Moi:" tu peux courir je suis pas ta sœur ni ta fille alors lâche moi "

Il me lâcha et on put partir dans un salon ou tout était blanc ca manquait vraiment de couleur mais comparé au motel c'était beaucoup plus jolie et soignée .

Lily:" alors expliquez moi "

Sam:" notre mère et morte il y a peu de temps et on a décidé de venir ici pour être mieux . Hein?"

Dean:" exact . On pourrait lire le journal des clients?"

Lily:" non ca ne regarde que eux "

Moi:" on en aura un nous aussi ?"

Lily :" oui normalement vous en aurais un ."

Dean:" super "

Lily :" votre famille avait déjà un journal ?"

Sam:" oui notre père "

Dean:" oui depuis que je suis toute petite il y avait même des licornes "

Lily:" je vois que Dean vous étiez contre pourtant votre mère est morte "

Dean:" je me suis fait à l'idée comparé à mon frère Sam "

Sam:" Dean !"

Dean:" tu voulais qu'on parle de comment je me sentais .Je me suis fait à l'idée que ma mère était morte mais ce n'ai pas le cas de Sam .Hein Sam ?"

Sam:" peut être que est aussi facile pour toi . Mais toi tu avais une relation avec elle alors que je n'en aurais jamais de ma vie !"

Il partit furieux contre son grand frère .Je resta assise choquée du comportement de Dean, il avait été vraiment blessant envers son frère et ça me décevait vraiment de lui .


	8. Je le sauve

Sam arriva quelques instant polis tard tenant son arme .

Sam:" éloignez vous c'est un polymorphe "

On s'éloigne alors même si je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'était un polymorphe.

Lili:" non attendez vous faites erreurs je ne tue pas "

Sam:" ah bon pourtant il y a deux personnes mortes qui venaient de chez vous "

Lili:" Sam écoutez moi je suis une personne toute à fait Normal Je ne tue pas .Je suis différente des autres polymorphes. "

Bizarrement je la croyais elle n'avais vraiment pas l'air méchante .

Lili:" écoutez j'étais avec un amie au restaurant vous pouvez lui demander "

Sam partit savoir si c'était en revenant il nous expliqua alors qu'elle avait dit la vérité .Lili comprit alors que son ancien amie qui était un polymorphe tuait des gens . On avait alors compris que c'était l'homme qui avait dit bonjour à Jack l'après midi même .

Sam partit seule alors pour le retrouver pendant que j'étais restée avec Jack et Dean .Sam m'avait demandé de venir avec lui mais j'avais refusé ,il voulait me parler mais je ne voulais pas j'avais peur de péter un câble et de lui faire mal alors que son frère je dois dire que je m'en foutais un peu .

J'étais tranquillement sur le canapé avec Jack pendant que Dean parlait avec Sam au téléphone . J'étais encore sur la tablette à revoir ma mère me parlait ,nous parler .

Lily:" qui est ce ?"

Jack:" notre mère "

Lily:" vous vouliez lui parler enfin ce sera pas elle mais se sera elle physiquement "

Je regarda Jack et accepta il fit alors de même .  
Elle partit alors dans l'autre pièce et arriva peu de temps avant c'était elle m'a maman .  
Je me jeta dessus lui faisant un câlin .

Kelly:" salut chérie "

Moi:" tu me manque maman "

Jack :" moi aussi"

Il arriva également pour nous faire un câlin .Je commença alors à pleurer tranquillement , elle m'essuyait les yeux .

Kelly:" pourquoi tu pleure chérie ?"

Moi:" c'est pas pareil sans toi on nous traîne de monstre "

Kelly:" tu parle de Sam ?"

Moi:" il y a pas que lui .Tu nous avait dit de rester forte mais je ne le suis pas "

Kelly:" ne dis pas de bêtises Hannah vous êtes forts d'accord .N'écoute jamais personne seule ton corps fera de toi ce que tu ai et c'est pareil pour toi Jack "

Elle repartit alors après cette courte discussion pour se rechanger. Elle revient alors vers nous souriante.

Moi/Jack:" merci "

Lily:" de rien "

Dean arriva vers nous , je pensais au départ qu'il allait nous parlait de Sam quand il me tapa avec son flingue . Je me réveilla avec un mal de crâne .

Dean le vrai était à côté de moi Jack était de l'autre côté et dormait .  
Devant nous il y avait la gentille polymorphe ainsi que le meurtrier .

Dean:" Hannah si tu veux nous sauver fait le vite .Hannah Sam a confiance en toi il faut que tu nous sauve "

J'essayais mais avec mon mal de tête j'y arrivais pas. Les deux polymorphes s'en gueulaient devant nous.

Le polymorphe:" votre amie revient "

En effet sur la caméra on pouvait voir Sam revenir et si je ne fais rien il allait se faire tuer .

Dean:" Sam non "

Le polymorphe donna un coup à la tête de Dean celui ci s'endormie assez facilement du au coup .

Le polymorphe à la voix de Dean:" Sam on est ici "

Il ouvrit la porte ,jack a côté de moi s'était réveillé il poussa alors le polymorphe , celui ci reussit à tirer , la balle était à deux doigts de tuer Sam quand je poussa la munition avec mes pouvoirs .Cette balle partit alors sur le mur .Sam reprit son flingue et tira sur le polymorphe il était mort .

Sam nous aida alors enlevant nos menottes .Je me rendais compte que j'avais sauvé la vie de sam .  
On arriva alors au bunker après avoir remercié Lily et brûlé le corps du polymorphe .

J'étais sur mon lit quand Dean arriva .

Dean :" je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé Hanna pour tout à l'heure "

Moi:" tu es désolé ?"

Dean:" oui mais ca sera la dernière fois "

J'explosa de rire devant sa tête. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand je l arrêta.

Moi:" au fait Dean j'ai insulté ta voiture et Sam tout à l'heure et je voulais m'excuser aussi "

Dean:" tu devrais parler à Sam .Et pour baby si je t'entends parler devant elle de cette façon je te changerais tout les playlist de rock "

Moi:" a oui ?"

Dean :" oh que oui"

Il partit me regarder avec un sourire bête pour une fois qu'il souriait ca faisait chaud au cœur .  
Je partis alors voir Sam dans sa chambre .

Sam:" oui ?"

Moi:" je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit "

Sam:" moi aussi j'aurais du te dire que je voulais sauver ma mère et te parler de la barrière "

Moi:" c'est pas grave on oublie ?"

Sam:" ok .Tu veux regarder avec moi Game of Thrones "

J'accepte et partit regarder la série avec le beau sammy


	9. Il revient

Sam et Dean depuis deux jours étaient partit chasser entre frère pendant que nous deux on devait travailler sur nos pouvoirs .

Avec Jack on arrivait maintenant à faire bouger le crayon et j'arrivais aussi à me téléporter.

Les deux winchester ne nous avaient pas appelé Sam m'avait envoyé un message pour nous dire qu'ils étaient arrivés mais c'est tout .

Jack était sur l'ordinateur à trouver une chasse pendant que moi j'étais sur la tablette de Sam a jouée à Bubble Shooter .Je pouvais passer ma vie à ça quand j'entendis du bruit provenant de la porte d'entrée . Je regarda sur le côté pour voir le beau Samuel et son frère .

Quand une personne arriva j'eus un hoquet de surprise en voyant le bout d'un trench Coat.  
Pour voir mon père Castiel il était vivant bon dieu. Je me leva couru vers lui et lui fit un énorme câlin . Il eut un petit moment de recul mais resta .

Jack arriva derrière moi et lui fit un câlin après lui avoir laissé ma place .

Moi:" comment ca se fait ? Ou tu était ?"

Castiel:" j'étais dans le néant ,je dormais quand quelqu'un m'appela. Est ce que c'est vous ?"

Jack:" c'est moi mais je ne pensais pas que j'y arrivait "

Moi:" on s'est aussi entraîné Samuel "

Sam:" c'est Sam "

Je lui montra alors mon pouvoir lui lançant un clin d'œil. Je savais que c'était Sam mais j'adorais l' embêter il avait un regard joyeux et je préférais ça à le voir triste .

Jack:" et j'ai trouvé une affaire "

Dean:" ah oui ?"

Jack:" des tombes ont étés ouverte de l'intérieur et il y a eu un mort "

Dean:" on y va . Un ancien junkie ,un homme fauché ,un ange déchu ,un nephilim et une femme nephilim .Team free Will 2.0 ."

On souriait bêtement face au sourire heureux de Dean . La team free Will 2.0 était prête et on allait tout péter .


	10. Cowboys

On arriva dans la ville vers 21 h . On paya une grande chambre dans un motel style cowboy . Dean qui était un grand fan nous expliqua d l'histoire des cowboys.

Moi:" t'a trop regardé Clint Eastwood "

Sam:" tu connais Clint Eastwood ? "

Moi:" j'ai vu une vidéo montrant les pires films et il en faisait partie "

Dean:" quoi ?"

Moi:" bah oui "

Dean:" dis moi la vérité "

Moi:" je dis la vérité Dean. J'ai appris que quand on est amies il faut toujours dire la vérité "

Dean :" bon moi je vais me coucher .Je vois que mes passions ne sont pas aimés par certain "

Il partit se coucher sous nos regard je voulais lui faire une blague et ca n'a pas Marché Faut vraiment que je travaille sur ça.

Sam:" elle était drôle ta blague "

Moi:" merci Sam"

Sam:" bon bonne nuit "

Moi :" bonne nuit "

Castiel:" vous prenez le canapé? "

Jack:" on ne dort presque pas "

Castiel:" je ne dors pas du tout "

Jack était en train de faire des recherches avec Cas pendant que je jouais à Bubble shooter .Comparé à mon frère Je n'aimais pas faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur .

Jack:" il y a eu un nouveau cadavre je vais cherché les autres "

Jack et moi on partit les voir sous les appels de Castiel . Jack toucha l'épaule de Dean pendant que je levais Sam. Dean a côté démoli se réveilla en sursaut tenant son arme . Au même moment Sam se leva et prit mon bras tenant son couteau Anti démon .A ma vue il rabaisse son couteau .

Sam:" désolé Hannah "

Moi:" excuse accepté Samuel "

Sam:" c'est Sam "

Moi:" d'accord Samuel aller venaient Jack a trouvé des infos sur l'affaire ."

Dean:" allez viens mon petit Samuel "

Sam:" c'est Sam Connard "

Dean:" salope "

Dean partit sur le canapé en buvant son café .

Cas à Jack:" je t'avais prévenu que c'était un dormeur irascible comme un ours"

Sam:" code 3 donc un corps a été retrouvé "

Jack:" couverte de morsures comme un zombie"

Moi:" comme The Walking Dead"

Dean:" ou tout ce qui a des dents"

Sam:" changement de programme .Je vais au cimetière avec Jack et Hannah. Toi et Cass sur le lieu du crime"

Dean:" ça me va"

Je partis avec Jack pendant que l'ange restait avec Dean qui lui buvait son café tranquillement . Après s'être changé on arriva au cimetière. Je vis alors pas loin une maison habité . Sam nous expliqua que c'était une personne qui travaillait ici et qu'on devait la voir.

On vit une jeune femme brune style rétro avec un casque sur la tête en train de mélanger un récipient . Sam essaya de lui parler mais elle nous écoutait . Jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous vit faisait un bond .

Elle:" bordel de merde vous m'avez fait peur"

Sam:" désolé je ne voulais pas. Il n'y a personne en haut "

Elle:" oui c'est juste moi. "

Moi:" et vous êtes?"

Elle:" Athéna Lopez Croque mort. Et vous?"

Sam:" agent Elliott"

Jack a côté de moi partit pour observer autour de lui .

Moi:" Agent Clint"

Sam:" et agent Paxton FBI"

Athéna:" lui un agent du FBI . Ses parents ont signé l'autorisation?"

J'étais à deux doigts de lui montrer le chef quand Sam me prit la main ,rien qu'à cette toucher il enleva ma colère contre cette Athéna.

Sam:" il est en formation avec l'agent Clint .Premier de leur classe"

Moi:" bref nous venons pour le corps trouvés dans le cimetière. Depuis combien de temps êtes vous croque mort?"

Athéna:" depuis toujours"

Sam:" selon le rapport de police, vous n'avez rien vu"

Athéna:" j'étais de sortie. Au concert d'Amanda Palmer"

Sam:" Amanda Palmer ?"

Athéna:" oui"

Jack:" vous n'avez rien trouvé d'étrange. Des endroits plus froids? Des odeurs bizarres?"

Moi:" Agent Paxton!"

Athéna:" je viens de dire que je n'étais pas là."

Sam:" on essaie de comprendre c'est tout"

Athéna:" moi aussi. Si vous voulez voir la tombe les flics l'ont balisés. Sur la parcelle ouest"

Sam:" super ,merci et encore désolé "

On partit alors dans le cimetière côté ouest. Jack et moi on sortit l'EMF pour chercher les fantômes.

Moi:" il y a quelque chose ici"

Jack:" non attendez là"

Sam:" Jack, Hannah rangez ça. C'est un cimetière. Ca pullule d'onde électromagnétique."

Jack:" d'après le rapport de police, les rats auraient abimé le cercueil ."

Sam:" énorme le rat."

Jack et moi:" oui"

Sam nous regarda et partit dans le trou ou était la tombe pour trouver le reste du corps pleine de morsure. On arriva alors dans le motel Clint Eastwood . Dean et Sam comprirent très vite que c'était des goules rien de très sympathiques d'après eux. Jack fit des recherches on aurais dit vraiment un geek et c'était drôle à voir. La goule était le petit copain à Athéna la croque mort.

Je restais dans la voiture avec Castiel et Jack pendant que Sam et Dean partait voir Athéna . Sam et Dean après 5 minutes arrivèrent en courant nous expliquant que la goule était partit à la banque .

Dean à la goule:" Dave Mather .Pour voler une banque il en faut de l'audace. "

La goule:" vous devez être un chasseur"

Dean:" et vous vous prenez pour un cowboy"

La goule:" c'est mon truc préféré"

Sam se montra avec son flingue pendant qu'on se mettait derrière lui au cas ou.

La goule:" deux ,quatre cinq chasseurs . C'est mon jour de chance."

Sam:" et si on allait ailleurs. Dans un endroit tranquille"

Dean lui tira dessus . Castiel nous poussa pour nous mettre derrière une voiture ne voulant pas qu'on se blesse.

Castiel:" ça va aller"

Moi:" oui "

Castiel:" restons ici"

Jack:" ça va je m'en occupe "

Cas :" Jack Jack"

On sortit de notre cachette en l'appelant pour ne pas qu'il fasse de conneries . Au même moment le cowboy goule nous tira dessus .La balle traversa mon cœur mais ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Sam:" Non Hannah"

La goule:" c'est quoi ça ?"

Jack a côté de moi utilisa ses pouvoirs mais au même moment un agent de la banque sortit de celle ci et avec les pouvoirs de mon frère tapa sa tête contre un poteau.

Moi:" non "

On arriva à son chevet seulement il était mort ,Jack avait tué un humain sans le vouloir . La goule était déjà partit ,Dean avait voulu la suivre mais il avait perdu sa trace. On arriva dans la chambre Jack était perdu, triste et désorienté. Après avoir reprit toute nos affaire au motel on repartit dans la chambre dans le bunker .Dean quand à lui était partit seul combattre la goule.

Jack:" Hannah il faut qu'on partent "

Moi:" non Jack on est bien ici et Sam et Cas t'ont expliqué que ce n'était pas ta faute "

Jack:" j'ai tué quelqu'un"

Moi:" et on va en tuer d'autre comme Han Solo dans Star Wars ou Clint Eastwood dans le bon la brute et le truand . San nous a dit qu'on était des héros .Il faut que tu leur fassent confiance et à moi aussi"

Jack:" d'accord"

Moi:" promet moi de rester "

Jack:" promis"

On repartit alors voir les autres qu'au même moment Dean arriva.

Sam:" alors ?"

Dean:" j'ai tué le méchant, sauvé la fille."

Sam:" et la ?"

Dean :" je m'en suis occupé "

Sam:" bien"

Jack:" bien? En quoi est ce bien ?J'ai tué quelqu'un. Il s'appelait comment le vigile? Il avait une famille? "

Moi et Cas:" Jack ne fais pas ça"

Jack:" il avait une famille? "

Dean:" oui il avait une famille"

Sam:" Jack écoute .Cette vie ce que l'on fait ,ce n'est pas facile . On a tous fait des choses que l'on regrette "

Jack:" arrête. Vous avez peur de nous"

Cas:" Jack non "

Jack:" tu avais peut être raison . On est peut être un monstre de plus"

Dean:" Non vous ne l'êtes pas .Je l'ai cru avant . Mais comme Sam a dit nous avons commis des erreurs. Nous avons du sang sur les mains. Alors si vous êtes des monstres nous sommes tous des monstres. "

Jack:" vous ne .. Chaque fois que je veux faire le bien que nous voulons faire le bien les gens souffrent .Je pensais de mon point de vue pouvoir m'y améliorer mais je n'y arrive pas . Mais je ne peux pas rendre ce monde meilleurs pas comme ça. Je n'arrive même pas à sauver des gens . Je sais que si je reste ,je vous ferais du mal "

Moi:" Non Jack tu m'a promis .Tu m'a promis de rester ici avec moi."

Jack:" je ne peux pas je suis désolé "

Il leva la main et avec son pouvoir il nous poussa tous y compris moi . Puis il disparut devant mes yeux rougis par la douleur de son acte.

Moi:" Jack Jack"

Je me leva et cria de toutes mes forces ,les garçons autour de moi du fermer les oreilles et pendant quelques secondes mes yeux étaient devenus rouge . Sam se rapprocha de moi voulant cesser mes cris mais je le poussa direction la table . Je me retourna vers lui et vit qu'il saignait au niveau de la tête.

Moi:" Sam je …"

Je partis en courant direction ma chambre et ferma à double tour celle ci. Jack avait peut être raison on faisait du mal au gens qu'on aimait . J'ai fait du mal à Sam le seule humain qui me comprenait et ça me déchirait le cœur . Je pleurais sans cesser mes larmes et m'endormit sur le dos tenant mon coussin dans les bras .


	11. Etre Aimé

Je me réveilla en sueur après un énorme cauchemard. Je me voyais les yeux rouges torturant Sam sous les cries de Dean . Puis je le tuais en lui coupant la tête .

Sam au cri que j'avais fait après ce réveil arriva vers moi paniqué .Il se rapprocha de moi pour me toucher le bras mais à cette vue je me décala.

Sam :" Hannah est ce que ca va ?"

Moi:" ouais "

Sam:" Hannah je veux t'aider laisse moi t'aider ca fait deux jours que tu es la et deux jours que tu n'es pas sortie de la chambre "

Moi:" je ne veux pas te faire de mal "

Sam:" tu ne me fera rien du tout"

Moi:" a bon pourtant il y a deux jours ta tête a touché la table et tu as saigné "

Sam:" ce n'était pas ta faute Hannah "

Moi:" si c'était la mienne j'aurais du partir avec Jack et j'ai refusé et je t'ai fait du mal "

Sam:" Hannah ce n'est rien j'ai vu pire dans ma vie de chasseur "

Moi:" je suis un monstre Sam "

Sam:" non tu ne l'est pas tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai vu "

Moi :" je ne suis pas une belle chose mon père est Lucifer le diable en personne ,ma mère est morte ,votre mère à disparut à cause de nous et je n'arrive pas à sentir la moindre présence de Jack "

Sam:" on trouvera un autre moyen pour trouver Jack et ce n'es pas parce que tu as le sang du diable en toi que tu es un monstre "

Moi:" je le suis et Dean doit être furieux contre moi maintenant après ce que je t'ai fait "

Dean arriva vers moi un regard attristé .

Dean:" je ne suis pas furieux contre toi Hannah "

Moi:" mais j'ai fait du mal à Samuel "

Dean:" moi aussi ,cas aussi et pourtant je l'aime comme toi .Tu n'est pas un monstre Hannah comparé à ton père .Tu es une femme forte ,brillante ,drôle et gentille. Tu sais reconnaitre le bien et le mal "

Moi:" merci Dean "

Dean:" mais de rien bon c'est pas que ca m'emmerde mais un peu quand même .J'ai trouvé une affaire deux femmes ont étés tués "

Sam:" allez viens Hannah "

Il m'aida à me relever et on partit chasser tous ensemble .


	12. Ketch

On était sur la route depuis 12 h, j'avais décidé alors de fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes mais la fatigue m'avait rattrapé.

Je voyais Asmodeus sous son vrai corps me disant que si je ne venais pas vers lui alors il tuerait Sam et Dean Winchester sous mes yeux .Je me réveilla après un cri les deux frères me regardaient apeurés après tout ça faisait qu'une journée et j'avais déjà fait deux cauchemars en si peu de temps .

Sam:" Hannah est ce que ça va?"

Moi:" ça va Samuel"

Sam:" d'accord "

Il comprenait que je ne voulais pas parler de ce sujet et ça m'arrangeais car j'avais l'impression que ces cauchemars étaient enfaite des visions et que Asmodeus me parlait vraiment en enfer.

On arriva dans la ville où Sam et Dean après avoir vu les corps ont compris que c'était des sorcières. Dean étais partit chercher des infos quand à Sam il devait trouver des éléments sur la caméra de surveillance qui filmait leur mort .Je préférais le laisser faire regardant juste le ciel au dessus de moi pensant à ma mère qui devait me voir la ou elle était. Dean arriva parlant au téléphone a une certaine Jody .

Dean:" alors qu'est ce tu as ?"

Sam:" regarde . Elle a tourné dans le passage où elle a été enlevée."

Dean:" attend arrête. La regarde"

Sam:" c'est "

Dean:" Ketch. C'est impossible "

Sam:" ça ne peut pas être Ketch"

Dean:" maman lui a tiré dessus en pleine tête "

Sam:" donc ça ne peut pas être lui"

Moi:" excusez moi"

Dean:" tu rigole ? Je n'oublie pas la tête du mec qui a voulut me tuer deux fois"

Moi:" excusez moi"

Dean:" il est à 10 mètre de celle qui est morte .Affaire résolue"

Sam:" et si c'est lui pourquoi"

Une femme:" Sam et Dean Winchester"

Moi:" et elle on l'écoute bien sur .Génial c'est vraiment génial"

Sam:" Hannah ! On se connaît ?"

Elle:" non mais dans mon monde vous êtes mes ennemis. Je suis Daniela ,je suis une sorcière. Vous ne les aimez pas, mais je sais que vous aidez ceux qui sont en difficulté"

J'allais tout juste lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs quand je ressentis au même moment une boule au ventre et un mal de tête violent .La douleur était t-elle que je dus m'assoir.

Sam:" Hannah! Hannah!"

Moi:" c'est bon Samuel c'est passé"

Dean:" qu'est ce qui vient de se passer?"

Moi:" une barrière a été rouverte comme je l'ai fait dans le ventre de ma mère. Quelque chose est passée"

Sam:" c'est Jack?"

Moi:" non c'était autre chose mais je n'en sais pas plus"

Sam:" allez lève toi"

Daniela :" suivez moi"

On partit alors dans une maison abandonnée.

Moi:" vous vivez ici?"

Daniela:" on l'utilise comme planque pour se cacher. Des chasseurs normalement ,c'est impossible à trouver"

Sam:" oui .Bon on vous a suivi ,voici le deal. On ne se fait pas confiance mais on vous a suivi jusqu'ici alors que se passe t-il?"

Daniela:" j'ai survécu. Il m'a enlevé "

Dean:" aucun n'a survécu. Pourquoi on vous croirait?"

Elle enleva alors son écharpe pour voir plusieurs entailles faites par une lame rouge d'après elle.

Sam:" que voulait il?"

Daniela:" Il répétait inlassablement la même question: Ou est Rowena Macloyd?"

Sam:" Rowena?"

Dean:" elle est morte "

Daniela:" c'est ce que tout le monde lui a dit. Il continuera jusqu'à savoir ou elle"

Dean:" il avait un accent britannique? "

Daniel:" oui. Il ne faut pas qu'il me retrouve personne ne doit savoir ou je suis "

Dean:" sauf qu'on a un autre plan "

Dean nous expliqua ce qu'on devait faire ,Daniela devait faire semblant d'être seule et nous on devait le menotté. Il était 1 h du matin quand un gaz lacrymogène sortit de la cheminée. L'homme tira au cas ou si on était à l'intérieur de la maison mais il ne savais pas que j'avais téléporté les deux garçons .Dean lui tira alors un tranquillisant au cou. Il lui enleva son casque me montrant un homme d'une quarantaine d'année voir plus . Daniela partit alors dans sa vrai maison pendant qu'on retournait au bunker ou Dean commença à torturer le dit Ketch pour savoir comment il était vivant.

Dean:" encore une fois ,pourquoi n'êtes vous pas mort?"

Ketch:" pourquoi devrais -je l'être ?"

Sam:" parce que nous vous avons tué ."

Ketch:" il faut croire que non"

Dean:" arrêtez votre cinéma . Vous avez tué Mike. Vous avez failli nous tuer .Vous avez manipulé maman. On est déjà furax alors à votre place je ferais gaffe. Vous vous êtes débarrassés de votre tatouage .C'était un autocollant? C'est ça?"

Ketch:" quoi ? Un tatouage ? Je n'aurai jamais.. Je crois comprendre "

Dean:" vraiment? "

Ketch:" vous me confondez avec mon frère . "

Dean:" votre frère?"

Ketch:" Arthur. Je suis Alexander son jumeau . "

Dean:" vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? "

Ketch:" c'est une question piège?"

Sam:" vous affirmez ,imperturbable que vous avez un jumeau? "

Ketch:" Si ça vous convient de penser Blanc ou noir d'accord .Arthur est la réussite de la famille le meilleur .Notre Igor Bogdanoff"

Moi:" qui est Igor Bogdanoff?"

Sam:" un animateur français qui parlait de la science "

Dean:" un homme qui a fait beaucoup de chirurgie dans sa vie. Et c'est pas beau à voir je trouve "

Moi:" ok "

Dean:" bon très bien Gricchka on vous écoute."

Ketch:" nous avons fréquenté une école formant les Hommes de lettres . Au moment de l'intégration j'ai fui . Je n'étais pas taillé pour ça .Si on me retrouvait j'étais mort ."

Sam:" C'est marrant votre nom n'apparait nulle part. "

Ketch:" Evidemment .J'étais la honte de la famille et des hommes de lettres. Arthur a du redoublé d'effort pour faire oublier mon échec et j'ai travaillé très dur pour disparaître ,vivre dans l'ombre. Faire mon travail"

Sam:" quel travail?"

Ketch:" tuer des monstres partout dans le monde. Je suis un chasseur"

Dean:" un mercenaire"

Sam:" pourquoi vous cherchez Rowena Macloyd "

Ketch:" c'est un sorcière ,non?"

Dean:" Hannah peut tu le surveiller s'il te plait ?"

Moi:" ok"

Les deux garçons partirent pendant que je m'asseyais sur une chaise .

Ketch:" qui est tu?"

Moi:" Hannah "

Ketch:" tu es leur sœur ,leur petite amie"

Moi:" non ça ne vas pas je ne ressens rien pour eux "

Ketch:" alors pourquoi tu rougis ?"

Moi:" je ne rougis pas "

Même si je le savais au plus profond de moi qu'il disait la vérité .

Ketch:" le grand ou le petit ?"

Moi:" ça ne vous regarde pas "

Ketch:" c'est vrai je suis désolé ,je suis trop curieux "

Moi:" excuse accepté"

Je ne le connaissais à peine vraiment mais bizarrement je me sentais bien avec lui ( je sais vous allez me tuer mais j'adore Ketch dans cette saison il est devenu gentil) ,Sam arriva peu de temps après s'assoir juste à côté de moi me faisant un peu rougir ,lui ne l'avait pas vu mais Ketch lui me fit un sourire .

Sam:" on a regardé sur internet et vous n'avez pas menti ."

Je les laissa parler et partis jouer sur le téléphone de Sam posé sur son bureau .

Dean:" il t'a rien dit de spécial"

Moi:" non rien du tout "

Dean:" je vous ai pourtant entendu "

Moi:" quoi?"

Dean:" tu devrais le dire à Sam ,vous irez ben ensemble"

Moi:" Ketch a dit des conneries je ne ressens rien pour lui "

Dean:" ouais ouais j'ai compris je ne dirais rien si c'est ça qui te perturbe"

Il reçut alors un appel coupant court à la discussion après avoir raccroché et que Sam apparut vers nous il nous expliqua que le réceptionniste du motel ou on était avec jack avec avait disparu et que c'était Asmodeus qui le cherchait .

Dean:" il va falloir intervenir "

Ketch:" en effet"

Ketch avait que ses mains menottés et il était en train de manger un sandwich .

Oups ! Cette image n'est pas conforme à nos directives de contenu. Afin de continuer la publication, veuillez la retirer ou télécharger une autre image.

Dean:" explique "

Sam:" il est menotté. Il avait envie d'aller au toilette et il avait faim"

Dean:" et alors ?"

Ketch:" vu votre rage mon frère a du mal se comporter. C'est votre mère qui l'a tué?"

Dean:" Il l'a bien cherché après ce qu'il a fait. "

Ketch:" en passant comment va t-elle?"

Dean:" bien .Ramène le Hannah"

J'allais le remmener à la cave quand Dean reçut un appel de Castiel et vu sa tête l'appel était étrange .

Sam:" tu veux que je suis son appel"

Dean:" oui"

Sam:" bon allons y "

Ketch:" oui allons y"

Dean:" non vous ne venez pas .Hannah tu reste ici au cas ou "

Moi:" Dean.."

Dean:" c'est un ordre Hannah"

Sam me lança un regard désolé puis les deux hommes partirent me laissant la avec Alexandre.

Ketch:" tu es quoi Hannah?"

Moi:" comment ça ?"

Ketch:" j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas humaine "

J'essayais de rappeler Sam sans répondre à Ketch mais Samuel ne répondait pas .

Moi:" il se passe quelque chose "

Ketch:" détache moi si tu veux qu'on les sauve "

Moi:" quoi?"

Ketch:" j'ai une moto pas loin d'ici il faut qu'on les sauve "

Moi:" ok"

Je lui enleva ses menottes et on partit sur une Harley Davidson très jolie . On arriva dans un bar ou on pouvait entendre des cris . Sam était dans une mauvaise posture et Ketch qui était beaucoup plus rapide que moi tua le démon.

Moi:" Samuel est ce que ça va ?"

Dean:" pourquoi tu l'a sortit ?"

Moi:" je n'allais pas vous laissez mourir et il est sympa Dean ."

Ketch:" ou est passé votre ange ?"

Dean sortit alors son arme.

Dean:" on est pas sur . Mais je le suis à votre sujet, Arthur. "

Sam me poussa pour me mettre à côté de Dean.

Moi:" Dean !"

Dean:" c'était bien joué les documents . Mais je ne le sentais pas ,mon intuition ne s'était pas trompé . On s'est battu ensemble. J'ai observé vos mouvements ,on s'est affrontés. J'ai vu votre regard quand vous parlez de maman .Arrêtez votre cinéma . "

Ketch:" tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai excepté pour le frère jumeau .Je suis désolé Hannah . "

Sam:" comment êtes vous vivant ?"

Ketch:" vous connaissez la sorcière Rowena Macloyd ."

Dean:" et alors "

Ketch:" elle a été capturé par les hommes de lettres british . J'ai appris qu'elle s'était cousu un sort sur le corps qui la ramènerais à sa mort. Contre la promesse de l'aide à fuir je lui ai demandé d'en faire un . "

Sam:" après avoir jeté votre corps "

Ketch:" me revoilà. Sauf qu'une fois le sort utilisé ,il doit être rechargé. "

Dean:" et donc vous cherchez Rowena. Et bien désolé elle est morte. "

Ketch:" vraiment ?"

Dean:" pourquoi êtes vous venu ici ? Vous auriez pu fuir . "

Ketch:" Ca vous a traversé l'esprit que je pouvais être un des bons ? J'aurais pu tuer aussi Hannah si je voulais ,je sais que Hannah est une nephilim . "

Moi:" pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?"

Ketch:" car je t'aime bien Hannah tu es forte et intelligente . Dean on est pareil on suit les ordres "

Dean:" c'est vrai et l'un des deux mourra "

Ketch:" je suppose "

Il lança de la grenade sur les autres puis partit Dean eut le temps de lui tirer dessus au niveau de l'épaule .

Dean:" pourquoi tu n' a rien fait?"

Moi:" je te l'ai dit Dean c'est une personne bien maintenant il mérite une seconde chance "

Dean:" non c'est un monstre "

Moi:" je suis également un monstre et tu ne m'a pas tué "

Dean:" tu n'a tué personne"

Moi:" si ta mère et la mienne "

Dean:" bon rentrons "

Dans la voiture ,Dean appela Cas pour avoir des infos celui ci répondit très vite pour lui dire qu'il allait bien .

Je m'étais assoupi quand je vis Ketch avec Asmodeus me disant de venir en enfer . Je me réveilla en sursaut comme à mon habitude . Est ce que je devais aller en enfer pour sauver Sam et Dean ou est ce que je devais rester avec eux ?


	13. Cocaine

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'on avait rien .Pas de nouvelle de Jack, pas de nouvelle de Ketch et pas d'affaire jusqu'à ce que Sam avec son ordinateur triomphant .

Moi:" tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

Sam:" une chasse. Un homme est mort "

Dean:" et alors ?"

Sam:" attend la suite ses yeux étaient brulés"

Dean:" des anges .On devrait y aller"

On arriva très rapidement dans l'ancienne maison du mort pour parler avec la veuve. J'étais tranquillement entrain de regarder les tableaux que l'homme avait peint quand je vis un tableau montrant l'autre monde que j'avais ouverte étant bébé. Je le montra aux deux hommes qui avaient l'air choqués.

Sam:" est ce que votre mari a eu une visite ?"

La femme:" oui c'était un jeune homme de 18 ans voir plus il était brun et se faisait appeler Jack"

Jack était passé ici .Pourquoi? Et est ce qu'il l'a tué ? On était partit pour rejoindre le motel , Sam étant un vrai nerf était toujours sur l'ordinateur . Quand il nous appela pour nous dire qu'une certaine Kaia qui est également un marcheur de rêve était en ville .

On partit en voiture pour la voir dans un centre pour les accros . Arrivé là bas je vis une personne endormis part terre ,on sortit alors à l'extérieure pour voir Jack et la marcheur de rêve.

Sam:" Jack"

Jack se prit un coup de poing au visage et lui donna un coup dans la jambe . Elle partit sous nos regards ébahi.

Moi:" Jack! Jack est ce que ça va?"

Jack:" elle m'a frappé"

Il n'eut le temps de rajouter un mot que je lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre . Sam m'arrêta au second. Je ne sais pas comment il le faisait mais à chaque fois ça me calmait, c'était vraiment étrange.

Jack:" qu'est ce qui te prend Hannah?"

Moi:" tu es parti sans moi ,tu le méritait"

Jack:" je suis désolé petite sœur"

Dean:" Jack pourquoi as tué le marcheur de rêve "

Jack:" comment ça ? Je n'ai jamais tué personne"

Sam:" l'autre marcheur rêve a été retrouvé mort ,on lui avait brulé ses yeux "

Jack:" ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça je vous le promet"

Sam:" pourquoi tu lui a demandé son aide?"

Jack:" pour vous. Votre mère est encore en vie . Je vais vous montrez "

Je me mis derrière Jack pendant que celui ci mettais ces mains sur les temps de Sam et Dean. Je vis alors leur mère dans une cage enfermé et torturé si on ne faisait rien d'ici quelques jours elle allait mourir. Dean s'éloigna regardant le sol .

Dean:" on doit trouver Kaia "

Sam toujours geek à son portable trouva facilement le GPS sur le portable de la jeune brune ,on arriva alors dans un entrepôt abandonné .Elle était attachée sur une chaise .

Kaia:" attention "

Je n'eus le temps de rien faire que déjà un ange sauta sur Sam et une autre envoya Dean. Je poussa celle ci l'envoyant dans une fenêtre . Sam avait du mal avec le premier ange alors Jack l'écrabouilla avec ses pouvoirs . On réussit à délivrer la jeune femme seulement elle voulais partir alors qu'elle pouvais nous aider à sauver Mary.

Dean:" monte dans la voiture . "

Il sortit son arme pour lui montrer que c'était lui le patron et qu'il devait l'écouter .

Dean:" MONTE DANS LA VOITURE "

Elle partit dans la voiture en soupirant ,on la rejoint sans savoir ce qu'on allait faire maintenant Jack était entrain de convaincre Kaia de nous aider. Dean et Samuel était devant entrain de parler de leur mère quand je vis devant nous des phares.

Moi:" Dean attention "

Il eut le temps de quitter la voie ,la voiture nous poursuit . Mais avec l'impala on était nettement plus rapide . On arriva alors devant un bateau abandonné ,roulé de tout les côtés .

Sam nous emmena Jack, Kaia et moi dans le bateau pendant que Dean devait s'occuper des anges dans la voiture. J'aida Samuel a faire plusieurs signes contre les anges comme les deux frères m'avaient appris quand Dean courut vers nous pour nous expliquer qu'ils étaient nombreux et qu'on avait aucune chance.

Dean:" Jack Hannah vous pouvez nous téléportez?"

Moi:" non les sortilèges nous affaiblissent "

Jack:" Kaia il faut qu'on ouvre une brèche "

Kaia:" quoi? Non "

Moi:" si on ne le fait pas on mourra il faut ouvrir cette foutu brèche"

Kaia:" d'accord"

Les anges devaient faire quelque choses dehors puis que les dessins commençaient à s'effacer. Jack mit ses mains sur les tempes de Kaia comme il l'avait fait une heure avant avec les garçons. Il nous expliqua qu'il avait trouvé jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se mette à hurler . Une barrière s'ouvrit nous dispersant chacun de notre côtés.

Je me réveilla pour voir Kaia à côté de moi endormit . Sam et Dean avait disparu ainsi que Jack et je ne ressentais rien plus aucune grâce de mon frère ,plus aucune âme du jeune Samuel plus aucun sourire de Dean


	14. Mills

Je me rendormi très vite ,j'étais trop fatigué ce qui était vraiment rare.

J'étais revenu une heure avant d'être ici avec Kaia . Il y a Sam et Dean pendant que Jack ouvrait un passage dans l'autre monde . Sam me poussa un peu plus loin avec Dean .

Moi:" qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Sam:" si jamais on ne survit pas , trouve Jody Mills "

Moi:" mais pourquoi vous dites ca ?Et qui est Jody Mills ?"

Dean:" au cas si ca tourne mal tu dois appeler Jody Mills c'est une chasseuse .Elle est gentille elle ne te fera rien "

Dean me donna son téléphone en me montrant le numéro de la certaine Mills . Je me mis à pleurer ,je ne voulais pas les perdre c'était ma famille mes amies . Sam arriva vers moi me prenant ma main .

Sam:" on va revenir je te promet Hannah "

Moi:" promis ?"

Sam:" promis "

Il me fit ses yeux de chiens perdus ,j' adorais tellement quand il faisait ça ça me rendait heureuse . Il s'approcha de moi mettant ses mains sur mes joues . Et la je sentis quelque chose de chaud sur mes lèvres . Je releva mes yeux vers Sam qui m'embrassait. Je posa alors ma main sur sa grande nuque lui caressant ses cheveux de princesse . Dean était toujours en train de nous regardait quand on se retira pour respirer .

Sam:" je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du "

Moi:" tu n'a pas à être désolé c'était bien "

Sam:" c'est vrai ?"

Moi:" oui Samuel "

Dean:" et bien enfin vous voilà en couple c'est un miracle ."

Je me réveilla du au long bip à côté de moi .  
J'enleva la longue seringue sur mon bras , je me leva pour voir à côté de moi une jeune brune .

Moi:" ou suis je ?"

Elle :" vous êtes à l' hôpital "

Moi:" Kaia ou est t elle ?"

Elle :" Kaia ? A oui la jeune femme qui était avec vous ,elle vient tout juste de se réveiller .Je me présente Alex comment vous vous appelez ?"

Moi:" Hannah Kline .Kaia elle est dans quel chambre ?"

Alex :" juste à côté "

Je partis alors dans la chambre de Kaia sans que Alex ne puise me poser plus de questions.  
Je toqua à la porte pour voir Kaia se relever.

Kaia :" Hannah tu es la ?"

Moi:" oui viens il faut qu'on parte "

Kaia :" ou ?"

Moi:" on doit appeler une certaine Mills viens avec moi "

On partit alors sous les yeux de Alex et d'une jeune femme blonde qui parlaient entres elles . On sortit par derrière pour ne pas se faire remarquer quand une brune qui portait l'étoile de shérif nous attendait .

Elle:" ou allez vous ?"

Moi:" pourquoi ? Ça vous pose un problème ?"

Alex et la blonde qu'on venait de voir arriva vers nous .Je vis alors la blonde sortir un couteau .Quand je vis ça j'utilisa mes pouvoirs pour l'envoyer sur un mur la stoppant .Elle fit tomber son couteau et regarda effrayé la shérif .

Moi:" je ne veux pas vous faire de mal laissez nous passer ."

Shérif :" non Hannah "

Moi:" comment vous connaissez mon prénom ? Vous êtes des chasseuses Sam et Dean m'avait dit de me méfier des chasseurs excepté d'une personne "

Shérif :" je le connais parce que je suis Jody Mills "

Moi:" vous êtes Jody Mills alors la blonde c'est claire ?"

Claire :" ouais bon tu me relâche "

Moi:" ah oui pardon "

Je la fis tombé ,Jody me montra son insigne pour que je sois sur . Elle disait la vérité. Quand je vis un monstre sortir derrière Jody j'eu le temps de le tuer avant qu'il la tut .

Jody:" merci "

On partit alors tous ensemble dans la voiture pour arriver chez elle . Une jeune femme nous attendait elle s'appelait Patience et elle avait l'air gentille .

Le lendemain matin on repartit la ou Dean et Sam nous attendait .La nuit j'avais rêve ci le cauchemard ou Asmodeus me repartait me demandant de venir avec lui en enfer.

On arriva alors devant le bateau rouillé .Une femme arriva peu de temps après .

Moi:" qui est ce Mme Mills ?"

Jody:" tu peux m'appeler Jody et voici Donna .Donna voici Hannah et Kaia ."

Donna:" bonjour Hannah "

Moi:" bonjour "

Donna :" bon Jody comment on fait ?"

Jody:" il doit y avoir plusieurs monstres donc Donna et moi on y va vous vous restez ici "

Moi:" non je viens avec vous "

Jody:" non Hannah tu reste ici "

Moi:" je peux vous aider avec mes pouvoirs vous n'avez que des flingues ."

Jody:" Hannah reste ici au cas ou "

Claire :" je veux venir aussi avec vous "

Jody:" non Claire c'est hors de question "

Jody et Donna partirent nous laissant la . Je m' assois part terre regardant le paysage .Patience était avec Alex quand à Kaia elle parlait avec Claire . Je resta pendant de longues minutes quand je me leva c'était trop ennuyant .

Claire :" qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Moi:" je vais les aider "

Patience :" Jody a dit qu'on devait rester ici "

Moi:" je m'en fiche Sam et Dean sont en danger et nous on se tourne les pouces "

Claire:" ok je viens avec toi "

Elle prit plusieurs armes les donnant à Patience ,Kaia et Alex .On arriva en courant dans le bateau quand je vis Jody et Donna dans une voiture au dessus d'elle il y a avait deux monstres .

J'en poussa un pendant que claire tué l'autre .

Jody:" merci "

Moi:" heureusement qu'on vous avez dit de venir avec vous "

Dpnna:" on aurait du vous écouter désolée "

Moi:" pas grave "

On partit au dessus pour voir la faille toujours présente même si elle baissait de plus en plus .

Moi:" il nous reste peu de temps "

Claire :" bon Kaia viens on va les chercher ."

Moi:" je viens avec vous "

Claire :" ok "

On partit alors dans l'autre monde. C'était vraiment horrible il faisait nuit et j'entendais de bruits étranges. On arriva la ou il y avait un bruit étrange quand je vis les beau cheveux de Sam .

Je me rapprocha de lui le détachant ,claire détacha Dean. Sam ne put rien dire que je l embrassa passionnément .

Dean:" bon on devrait peut être partir les tourtereaux ."

On arriva alors je passa en première mais personne ne m'avais suivi . J'allais repartir quand Sam, Dean et Claire arrivèrent .

Claire était en pleurs et Kaia n'étais plus la .La barrière venait de se refermer .

Moi:" ou est Kaia ?"

Sam:" elle est .."

Dean:" elle est morte "

Moi:" quoi ? Comment ?"

Dean:" il y avait une personne elle a sauvé Claire "

Sam voulut se rapprocher de moi mais je le repoussa .

Moi:" non Sam je suis désolé mais non .Je ne peux pas. Je dois m'en aller Je suis désolé. "

Les deux hommes n'eurent le temps de rien dire que je partais .

J'arrivais devant un démon dans une espèce de cave .

Moi:" salut je veux voir Asmodeus "

Lui:" bien "

On arriva devant un trône ou l'homme que j'avais vu des jours avant m'attendait un sourire au lèvre .

Asmodeus:" bienvenue Hannah "


End file.
